


The Reason

by LobbyLane



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobbyLane/pseuds/LobbyLane
Summary: Leo wants answers. Max gets confused. And they end up in a fight that will change everything. Leo/Max The Producers (c) Mel Brooks





	

„What?"

Max looked up from his books, searching for his partner's eyes. But Leo chose to keep his gaze down. He always did when he was uncomfortable with something.

"I-I wondered whether you've ever thought of doing something different," he stammered, putting his hands quickly in his pockets. He tried to hide it, but apparently he was searching for that blanket again. He hated it when people noticed, which was a huge step for Leo. Max knew. He tried to keep the blanket hidden from people ever since he moved in here. It told Max two main things actually. First was, Leo tried to change; to adapt to everyone around him as good as possible. He had always known how immensely strange all his various compulsion appeared to be. And secretly, he felt ashamed for it a lot, even though he'd never admit it.

Second thing was, he wanted to lead that conversation in a direction which made him extremely nervous. Which only meant, Max wouldn't agree. As hard as it was to admit it, but Leo knew how his partner reacted mostly long before Max even knew himself. It was disturbing at times, but still astounding on a whole different level.

"What do you mean? Something different?" Max asked and kept his voice down as good as he could. Leo would never tell him what was in his mind if he started to get louder than intended, which sadly was an old habit.

"You know... Just...Changing something in the way you work," Leo answered, sitting down on the leather couch, still avoiding Max's eyes.

"Or in the way you are," he added in a mere whisper.

"In the way I am?" Max asked a little surprised.

Damn it! He'd heard. Leo quickly bid his lips. Why couldn't he just shut up about it and carry on? The whole idea was more than stupid. But somehow, it just didn't let go of him anymore. For weeks now. And actually, he had planned to find out in a more subtle way than that.

How very stupid. This was Max. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever been able to hide anything from him.

"I'm sorry," Leo replied silently and got up quickly. "This was stupid. Just...forget it, okay?"

He tried to get out of the room as quick as possible. He could feel that embarrassing blush on his face and wished once more he hadn't said anything. And even though, literally fleeing from this situation felt like the best solution, he immediately regretted it. After all, he wanted to get some answers. Answers to the many questions in his mind. And to the many confusing things he didn't even notice before, but he simply could not ignore anymore.

He never questioned the fact Max let him stay here without any hesitation. Hell, they were friends for a long time. But he'd expected him to throw him out after a few weeks, which never happened. It almost felt like Max was enjoying having him here.

Not that Leo wanted to complain. No! He loved living with him. Max let him be who he was. He never tried to change anything. He never complained about anything. Not even when Leo woke up in the middle of the night, roaming through the office restlessly, because his constant nightmares tortured him. He remembered Max sitting next to him one night, simply talking to him about completely unimportant things. Just to calm him down. He never asked about a reason for Leo's wandering at night either.

But then, there was that look. Leo had noticed. Each time he was working or reading something or even sitting silently in one corner, he felt Max's eyes on him. And each time Leo lifted his head and turned to look at his partner he would quickly look away, pretending nothing happened.

It didn't bother him much. But it kept on happening. And Leo kind of developed a pleasure in pretending he didn't notice while he secretly counted the many times he witnessed a change in his friend.

He was so much more caring now. Not that he had ever not been really, but now it was different. If he was honest, Leo had never felt more comfortable; more safe and secure before by just being around him.

Which led exactly to the cause of him wanting some answers. This felt strange. Not in a bad way, but it was confusing somehow. He'd noticed that little change in himself as well.

Well, not that little, if he was honest. Leo secretly wished for Max to look at him. If possible every second they spend together. It felt so much unlike himself, yet he couldn't deny it, as much as he wanted to. And he had tried to deny it. In front of everyone. And most importantly in front of himself. It was irritating. He hadn't felt like this before. Not towards a man. And certainly not towards Max.

But he couldn't shake it.

And then, there had been this one moment that made him forget just how much this couldn't be. Max had finally dared to open himself a bit to him. It had been something Leo had wanted for ages. For as much as they apparently liked each other; as much as their friendship grew, Max would remain distant in a secret way. For no one to see, except Leo.

Until that one day. Until that one moment. A secret. A favorite moment. Something you wouldn't share with just anyone. It came so suddenly. So unexpected.

And Leo had been overwhelmed in so many ways that he'd lost every last spark of self-control.

Why he had kissed Max that day on the balcony? Because that moment, there hadn't been just one person in the world he'd rather have had beside him. And he'd felt there never would be anyone else. It had been perfect. It had been the moment he'd decided to put all his cards on the table. Either it worked out or it didn't. It had been the one chance he had ever dared to take, just to back away seconds later, wishing he hadn't done it.

It drove him crazy. And Max chose not to mention it ever again. So, what the hell was he supposed to think?

If only he could find the courage to talk to him directly again. If only he knew what exactly led him to do this; to be brave for once. But he just couldn't figure it out.

"Leo?" Max appeared behind him in the door frame, looking a little worried. Of course. It happened again. That kind of compassionate part of him took over again. "Is everything alright?"

Leo simply nodded, but didn't look up. Slowly, he sat down on his bed with his head turned to the ground, wishing he could get his blanket out of his pockets somehow. But maybe this would have given way too much anyway.

He heard his partner getting closer and felt him sitting down next to him only seconds later.

"Listen," Max started slowly. "I know it sometimes feels as though it's always the same..."

"Oh no, please stop," Leo interrupted him and again felt Max's eyes on him. "It's not... well, not a problem. I kind of like consistency. You know that!"

"What is it then?" Max's voice was calm. Very calm. It made Leo almost shiver. This was it. He knew. And he could tell, Max knew as well. He had to tell him now or never.

And Max simply waited for him to say something. This was weird. He usually was the one to talk before anyone else did. But no, he waited.

"You know what this is about," Leo managed to say. And once more, he felt his face getting hot.

Max didn't answer, but Leo saw the look on his face from the corner of his eyes. He grabbed the sheets he sat on a little tighter and felt his hands getting sweaty.

"You...you can't just ignore," Leo whispered.

Max sighed slightly. And just when Leo thought he was about to ignore or deny him again, he felt Max's hand softly on his neck. A little taken aback he turned his head only to look into Max's face with wide eyes. The older man was much closer now, smiling at him fondly.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked softly as his forehead touched Leo's slowly. His eyes were focusing on the younger man. It made it even harder for Leo to get a clear idea of what he put himself into here.

A shiver ran down Leo's spine. He wasn't used to Max being that close to him. At least not with Max starting it.

And he felt his heart pounding against his chest more and more. The sudden fear of Max might noticing it shot into his head and he lowered his head a little only to avoid his eyes telling too much. This was wrong. THIS WAS WR... But why did it feel so good then?

In a split second, Leo looked up into the familiar brown eyes again and before he could think any more, he closed them again as he felt Max's breath on his skin. This was too close...

But somehow he wasn't even able to finalize those everlasting fears. He couldn't think anymore. And when the feeling of choking any moment overwhelmed him, he bent forwards that last little bit until he felt Max's lips on his own and the ground underneath him vanish.

He felt lost and found at the same time. It was as though time stood still that very moment. Neither of them backed away and neither of them wasted one thought about stopping it.

Leo touched Max's face and pulled him closer, whilst goosebumps appeared all over his body feeling Max's hands softly wandering down his neck and across his chest.

It felt like flying. He didn't know where he was nor did he seriously care. He'd never felt anything as wonderful in his life and for once hoped this moment would never stop. He tilted his head back and let Max tenderly kiss down his neck.

A soft moan escaped his mouth and he held on to Max as though he feared anything might rip him away any moment.

Then he opened his eyes again. He just needed to see that face to make sure this wasn't a dream. Max seemed to sense it and lifted his head slightly.

And when their gazes met, it took Leo not even a minute to completely forget everything around him. He bent forwards, pulling Max closer and kissing him until both of them were perfectly breathless.

Much to Leo's surprise there was no need to pull though, for Max just went along. His hands floated over Leo's body, causing him to want to cry for joy each time he felt his touch. His whole body started to shiver.

Why had he been so afraid?He'd surely never felt like that. And he just couldn't believe what he'd been missing. And obviously Max didn't mind. On the contrary...

It was just perfect.

Once more, Leo pushed his face closer to Max's, almost inhaling his breaths and whispering softly:

"Max...I...think..."

But suddenly, Max stopped. He backed away a little only to look at Leo stonily. And all he was able to do is look back at him while trying to catch his breath. The million questions he had had in mind suddenly shot back into his head, although he wasn't sure if he wanted them answered anymore.

Max's gaze, on the other hand, softened and he lifted his mouth into a little smile, looking almost admiringly at his partner.

Leo gasped shortly, but just as he wanted to say something, Max put his finger onto his mouth to shush him.

"I think," he started softly. "...We should stop here."

Thus, his hand, still in Leo's neck pushed him forward and Max softly kissed him on the forehead, before getting up and leaving the room; leaving Leo without another word.

He sat there shocked, looking after Max for quite a while, before he was able to get his voice back. And all of a sudden, his feet developed their own will. He jumped up from the bed and ran after Max, with a million more question echoing in his head.

"Wait!" Leo yelled after him.

He saw Max turn in surprise; looking as though he was startled to hear Leo raising his voice like that.

"You can't do this. Not again," Leo was determined to get at least one answer right now. "You cannot do something like that, pretending nothing happened afterwards. You... please. You can't leave me in the dark. What was that? I need to know. You just owe me!"

"Leo...I," Max started, shaking his head and looking to the ground again.

"No! Don't!" Leo repeated. "Please, I need to know!"

"Why can't you let thing be?" Max whirled around, now raising his voice as well and making Leo jump back. "Why can't everything just be the way it has always been? You said you liked things the way they were. Well, I did too...Don't complicate this. I beg you!"

"It wouldn't be complicated, if you just told me," Leo replied.

"Oh no, you're wrong! It complicates a lot. It changes everything. You noticed yourself, don't you?" Max asked, now almost looking desperate at Leo. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm not sure what this means... But it cannot happen again, do you understand? I don't want changes!"

Then, he turned and for once gave the impression to be the one who fled. But this time, Leo was quicker.

He jumped after him and blocked Max's way out with his arm.

"So, sticking to one course is the only thing you've gotta say?" He was amazed by the fury growing stronger inside of himself. "Acting the way you always did is right for you? Well, I've got some news for you... I cannot live like that. I need some clarity. I need to know where I stand. And I certainly won't go on pretending this was nothing..."

"You can't even speak about it properly," Max yelled back. "So, how do you expect me to explain something I don't get myself?"

"I see. Fleeing from it is the better way?"

"What's your suggestion then?"

"Let me know what's going on," Leo begged. "Please, don't fall back into that manner!"

Max shook his head. "I can't!"

Leo sighed. "I knew it. It's just the same... Just don't change anything. That! That is exactly why people get bored by the stuff you do!"

"What?"

"You don't even notice, do you?" Leo continued angrily. This is what you do in business... Is that all I am? Business? I knew you would never allow your shows to turn into a different direction... But I wasn't aware you do the same with people. Until now!"

"You can't mix shows with...," But suddenly Max hesitated, as though thinking about what Leo had just said for a second. But as sudden as this moment was, he changed again and fired back: "Don't you dare to tell me how to do my job! Or how to live my life! You have absolutely no idea about the business... Are you even aware of what you've just said? People get bored? Since when have I cared about what people think?"

"Always!"

"Oh yes? Then what is it you want from me? Turning everything I worked on for years, just because you got confused for a split second? Should I give our current show to you and see how it works? Will you show me how to do things 'differently'?"

"Well, all I'm saying is that maybe we should try something new. You know, take a risk; just this once," Leo said looking furious. Leo never looked furious. Max didn't even know he could get angry. He was this usual mousy shy little Nobody, but he was proven wrong. Leo was standing in front of him, fighting for his rights. Max could hardly believe it...

~The end~


End file.
